interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Rising
April 5, 1976 Skeeter is parked on the side of the road. Jade comes on the CB. Jade: "Monkeywrench, this is Vixen. Come in, Monkeywrench." Skeeter: "Hi, Vixen." Jade: "Listen, I just had a run-in with the Voodoo Riders. It's clear for now, but I'm stuck in the field near the old White flat water tanks off the 70. Take the dirt road by the Sincere Gas. There's a washed out bridge about half a mile down. You're gonna have to jump the ravine. The Piranha is knocked out, I'm bingo ammo. So, hurry! More Riders are bound to show up." Natty Dread: "You're right about that, Vixen. And thanks for the directions. It'll make killing ya a whole lot easier... Hey Monkeywrench, let's see how fast you are. I figure we're about two minutes from finding your little friend. Think you can save her?" Skeeter: "I don't think. I know..." Natty Dread: "Hey, that's the spirit. Look forward to seein' you..." Jade: "Hurry, Skeeter. Two minutes." Skeeter soon passes the Sincere Gas station. Skeeter: "Sincere Gas. Dirt road must be by here..." The washed out bridge is in sight when Natty Dread comes over the radio. Natty Dread: "Hope you haulin' ass, Monkeywrench. Cause, me and the boys' gonna have a little Vixen BBQ in about sixty seconds." Jade: "Hurry, Skeeter." Skeeter: "Vixen, I'm at the bridge. I'll be there soon." Natty Dread: "Not soon enough, Monkeyboy." Skeeter jumps the ravine. The stranded Piranha comes in sight. Skeeter: "I'm here, Vixen." Jade: "I see you. Hurry, before the Riders show up!" Natty Dread: "Too late, Vixen. Not bad, Monkeyboy. You beat us here. But that doesn't mean you saved your girlfriend. Gonna have to do a little bit more." Jade: "Monkeywrench, eighty six these freaks! You have no choice." Skeeter: "Roger that, Vixen. I'll make sure nothing happens to ya... And Jade, don't get out of the car..." Skeeter blows up one of the Riders. Night Light: "Natty Dread, the Monkeyboy just iced Skippy!" Natty Dread: "I ain't stupid, Night Light." Night Light is up next. Night Light: "Eeewhhh!" Natty Dread tries to escape. Natty Dread: "You pretty tough, Monkeyboy. Think I'm gonna let you and your little girlfriend off the hook... for now. I'll be seein' you." Jade: "Don't let him get away, Skeeter. He'll be back with more of his goons." Skeeter: "Got it." Natty Dread: "Don't know when to give up, do you, Monkeyboy?" Skeeter: "Stop calling me that!" But he does not come far. Natty Dread: "Awhhmahhhh!" Skeeter: "Wanker! Vixen, this is Monkeywrench. You there?" Jade: "You take care o' Natty Dread?" Skeeter: "Roger that. He won't be bothering anyone anymore." '' Jade: ''"Good work, Skeeter. I owe you..." Other quotes *Skeeter blows up. Skeeter: "Hey, something's burning... Oh no, hehe, it's me..." Natty Dread: "Not so tough, are you Monkeyboy?" *Jade blows up. Jade: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Skeeter: "Jade! Come in! Come in! Jade... I'm sorry..." *Skeeter is too late. Jade: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Natty Dread: "Oh, you too late Monkeywrench. But if it helps any, you're little girlfriend died real quick. Well, sorta... I'll be seein' you." Skeeter: "Sorry, Jade." *Natty escapes. Natty Dread: "This is Natty Dread. Have reached the Den. Repeat: have reached the Den. Hey Monkeyboy, think you have the Mojo to take all of us?" Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios